Lightning Never Strikes in the Same Place Twice
by darkflameslayer
Summary: Pain. Pain that spread like wildfire I couldn't think about it so I thought on how it happened it wasn't that terrifying thinking about what had led to this moment but I know I had to think about this moment eventually but I would try to push it off till I can no more.


**Author's Note:**

**I just got some inspiration I don't normally like to write but it was just nagging me so I decided to wright it . in any way shape and or form.**

**Secret Dancer: I've been trying to proofread her story. Pardon if I miss anything, my sister isn't very good at grammar.  
**

* * *

Pain. Pain that spread like wildfire I couldn't think about it so I thought on how it happened it wasn't that terrifying thinking about what had led to this moment but I know I had to think about this moment eventually but I would try to push it off till I can no more.

**Earlier that day:**

**Jay's Pov**

"Wake up,wake up ninja! I will get the water Kai if you are last again!" Sensei yelled as he was banging a small gong while he circled the room.

"Ugh, why so early?" Kai moaned before sleepily rolling off the bed and by accident hitting a unsuspecting Zane who was semi-crushed by his weight, Kai was instantly out of his trance-like state.

"Yeah Sensei, why so early? Nothing has been attacking since the defeat of the Overlord!" asked and stated Cole.

"_Because,_ even though there is no threat by anything we must stay in top condition if anything new arises!" replied Sensei. I was sitting up in my bunk making sure I didn't land on Cole like Kai did on Zane.

* * *

Zane came out of the kitchen wearing his newly acquired white apron that was easy to wash, which he'd received for his birthday from Cole since the guys didn't want him to wear pink anymore. He seemed to enjoy his new apron but, then my thoughts were interrupted by someone saying my name.

"Jay, Jay! Why so far into space? Is waking up so early messing with you?" asked Kai

"Uh yeah, I'm just not used to waking up this early anymore" I replied trying not to sound like I wasn't really listening.

"Jay, that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Nya whispered. I looked at her. _Man she was beautiful. _

"No, not at all." But that was all I told her before I started eating the delicious food in front of me. _Zane really is a good cook._

* * *

At training we were so out of shape Kai got knocked over by a wooden dummy, Cole got launched into the air by a moving pillar, Zane had to change his speed settings so he could go faster and ultimately his gears were locked into place and I got my butt handed to me on a golden platter by my sparring bot that was on level 1 that I had fixed since Lloyd broke it. Just as soon as I was going to get up Nya's voice came on the intercom.

"Guys, we have some- WHAT? We have Serpentine activity in Jamankai Village!"

"What? They have been gone since we defeated the Stone Army and Great Devourer!" Cole said to the us, yet we still went to Jamankai Village.

* * *

"Got that Hypnobrai Kai?" I asked while trying to fend off the Constrictai that plagued me, as I traded blows with the Constrictai I heard my answer.

"Yeah, as long as you got that Constrictai!"

I looked away for a second and I was pushed back off the cliff but I grabbed on to a branch on the rocky surface.

"Little help here someone?" I yelled. The next thing I knew, I saw Zane's hand extended towards me. I took it and was pulled up.

"Thanks" I said under my breath.

"Don't mention it. Also, you should eat more salads" Zane chuckled before turning off his humor button on his arm. We got back to work. After awhile we grouped up and then we hear a alarming sound. _Pythor_!

"Hello my old chums, miss me?" said the horribly charming voice of Pythor P. Chumsworth.

"Not enough, you fat bag of scales" retorted Cole before getting out his sword. The rest of us got our swords out. All of a sudden, Pythor sort of lept of the building and used his tail to knock us over. He looked at us menacingly and his eyes stopped on me. Before he could act,Cole sat up and punched Pythor right in the gut.

"You'll pay for that you little twerp!" said Pythor swiping at him but missing and sending me over the edge only no branch was there. Just as I thought I was going to fall for good, Kai grabbed my hand.

"You're not falling on my watch!" Kai said, straining to pull me up. I could here my brothers fighting Pythor then Cole bumped into Kai and Kai let me go. I was now falling with nothing to rescue me. I braced myself knowing the end was near. I said one last joke,"What is the difference between a locomotive engineer and a teacher ... one minds the train,one trains the mind."

I looked at my brothers as I fell. I had thought of Nya and how sad she would be when she found out._Pain_.Pain consumed me. The ground was hard and warm. One last thought popped in and out, _I loved them all,_ then my mind went blank.

* * *

**"**You'll pay for that!" Kai yelled, running at Pythor. Crying, he kicked and punched and slashed and in the end Pythor was defeated. They all went down to the bottom to find Jay laying there with a smile on his face. Zane spoke up then saying but one thing, "He was like lightning, flashing quick then disappearing without a trace."


End file.
